


Purpled Oneshots

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), ALMOST BETA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Child Neglect, Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled and Clay | Dream are siblings, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), I used Prompts on some not all, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Neglect, No Sex, No Smut, No romance unless its actually canon like Antfrost and Red, OCs - Freeform, Post-War, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Purpled Needs a Hug, Purpled supremacy, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, Used Prompts, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), bedwars, hybrid purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: OK PURPLED IS WAY TO UNDERATED.So I'm making this book.I use a few prompts from Dackytwo!Please request!
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phil Watson / His wife
Comments: 70
Kudos: 292





	1. REQUESTS AND RULES

The only Romantic Relationship is Antfrost/Redvelvet

I will write:

Angst

Fluff

Not detailed gore

A sibling dynamic

College AU

Songfics(Depends on what it is and who wrote it)

Poems

Songs

Wholesome stuff

I will NOT write:  
  


Smut

Romance

Pedophilia

Incest

Heavy Gore

Feel free to put in requests!!


	2. Regrets of a SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled feels excluded and neglected and his friends are not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was made by Dackytwo

Purpled never like conflict, so he usually stayed neutral if he could.

But he still wanted to spend time with his friends.

But they always would exclude him....

It made him feel...

_ **Unimportant...** _

He sighed as he heard another TNT go off, probably making a lot of damage.

He looked outside and saw the Dream SMP fighting L'manburg, whats new?

He knew he wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep so he stayed up.

He decided to enchant his armor and weapons a bit more.

He woke up at his desk, and stretched.

_"Guess I fell asleep..."_ Purpled thought.

That was the first he's slept in a while, he usually cries himself to sleep to be honest.

He looked at his calendar.

_"January #(#)..."_ He thought, _"Wait... JANUARY #(#)?!"_ He jumped up and cleaned his room up a bit. He forgot that Astelic, 80, and Sammy were visiting!

"Shit, Shit, shit." He muttered. He felt himself going into panic mode.

Tommys POV

Me and Tubbo were walking around, fixing stuff up. Considering we won the war because of a trade. Dream always tells us when someone new joins, so when three people we didn't know joined, we were very confused.

We went around asking if anybody knew who they were but, nobody did. 

I honestly thought we had everyone until Tubbo remembered Purpled.

So thats how we're here.

We stood in front of his UFO.

Until Tubbo ran in.

I followed close behind.

Tubbo stopped and I collided with him.

"Tubbo what the fu-" I start before seeing what he was looking at.

Purpled was crying in the arms of a tall woman with brown hair.

A boy with sunglasses was beside her.

And someone with half-n-half hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" I say.

They just gave me a angry look.

"Hello! are you deaf?"  
  


"Shut up." Half-N-Half boy said.

"What?"

"SHUT UP."

"You've ignored him so much! While you were off fighting a war he's been here full of anxiety!" He said.

My heart dropped.

We've been ignoring him...

"We're taking him back to GB80s Server, mainly cause of the fucking neglect you all are giving him." The Woman said.

"I..." Tubbo started

"Don't wanna hear it." She said.

As they walk out me and Tubbo glanced at one another, eyes full of guilt.

How would Ponk and Manifold take this?

_____________

Astelic POV

I can't believe it,

"Sammy take Purpled back to my base." 80 said.

"Which one?" Sammy said quiet, to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Any I don't care!" 80 said, clearly mad.

Sammy nodded and logged off.

_**SammyGreen has left the game** _

"What're we gonna do?" I asked 80.

"We're going to confront the owner of the server." He said.

I nodded.

Soon a Blonde boy with a smiley mask came into view.

"Hm?" I heard him say, he looked up and saw us.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Friends of Purpled," 80 starts "Now Can I ask a question?"

"Of course!" 

"Why the fuck. was Purpled having a panic attack and venting to us on how he's being ignored." 80 demanded.

"W-What?" Dream said confused.

"You heard us." I said.

"I-I don't know..." Dream said.

"Thats because you never bothered to visit." 80 said.

"We'll be leaving now, Purpled is coming with us." I say.

**_Astelic has left the Game_ **

**_Gamerboy80 has left the game_ **

________

Purpled woke up and rubbed his head, it took the boy a second to realize he wasn't in his home.

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Why does he panic so much?!

He hears a voice say "Its fine, Your okay..."

"W-What?" Purpled Muttered.

"You're not gonna be neglected anymore." She said.

He felt himself being hugged.

"Astelic?" Purpled asked.

"Yup." She said.

Purpled Hugged back.

He heard a door open and a voice ask: "Whats going on?!"  
  
  
"Don't worry Sammy, he was just worried on where he was." Astelic said.

So Sammy is here to....

"Thats good, anyways up for some Mario Kart?" 80...

  
Purpled nodded.

He finally felt wanted, This was the place he was meant to be...


	3. Spiders are Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drip but brown: Could I request some Sammy Green and Purpled fluff? Just the two of them hanging out together in Australia and maybe Sammy defending Purpled from a very big spider?

NO SHIPS

Request by Drip but Brown!

Sammy was waiting at the Airport Gate, Why?

Because Him and Purpled were going to meet in real life.

He'd come to Australia and Sammy couldn't be anymore excited.

He saw the plane land and first thing he noticed was it driving over to the terminal.

People flooded out but he only waited.

It was easy to spot Purpled because he wore a purple sweatshirt, shoes, and had sandy blonde hair. He stood out.

"PURPLED!" Sammy yelled, greeting his friend.

"Hi Sammy!" He said.

They left the airport and headed to Sammys house.

"WhAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Purpled yelled.

Sammy ran over worried.

"What is it?"

Purpled pointed and Sammy saw... a Spider....

"You're afraid of spiders?!" Sammy laughed.

"WELL THATS BIG ASS SPIDER!"

"STILL! ITS SO FUNNY!!"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"  
  


Sammy walked over to where the Spider was and picked it up gently, and put it outside.

"You're such a pussy omg..." Sammy wheezed.


	4. Hidden Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream SMP gets the chance to win a bit of money from a Tournament for repairs after a recent war, The Tournament was for a popular game called BEDWARS. What happenes when they see their Purple Boy, and he has a hidden talent.
> 
> In this Au they don't know he's a BEDWARS player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PancakeLord: May i request all of Dream SMP joining a 4 man Bedwars tournament then Purpled just shows up with GB80, Astelic and Sammy for teamates and they completely stomps everyone

🌟

"Guys! Guys!" The Dream SMP heard a voice yell. 

They were at a festival, so everyone was there.

"Yeah Tubbo?" Eret asked his little brother.

Tubbo showed them a paper that said

_**BEDWARS TOURNAMENT** _

_**TEAMS OF 4 ARE ALLOWED** _

_**WINNING TEAM GETS** _

_**300k** _

The SMP looked at one another.

"OH Bedwars is a fun game!!" Badboyhalo piped up.

"It really is!" Skeppy put in.

"You've played?" Tubbo asked.

"Both of us have!" They say in sync.

"It will definitely help repair the damages of the recent war...." Wilbur said, looking around.

"A team of 4...." Niki pondered, who would fit it?

"Who do you think would fit?" Antfrost asked.

"Technoblade, Dream, Philza, and Ranboo." Niki said.

"I'll do it!" Dream said.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Techno said.

"I can do it!" Phil said, smiling.

"OK!" Ranboo said.

"Well then we have our team!" Puffy smiled.

"Whens the tournament?" Gogy asked.

"Its in...4 days!" Tubbo said.

"That's enough time to prepare!" Eret says clapping his hands.

"What are the rules?" Alyssa who was formerly quiet asked.

"You can't bring your own items, No hacking, only teams of 4, cross-teaming is prohibited!" Tubbo said.

"I'll explain how to play later." Skeppy sighed.

4 days later

"Whoa..." Niki gasped walking into the stadium.

It was huge, in the middle of it were 14 floating islands.

A scoreboard was shown on each side. 

We found our seats and sat down, all of us hoping that the Green Team won, considering they're the team we made.

"Welcome everyone to the BEDWARS TOURNAMENT!" The announcer yelled.

The Announcer had long black hair and wore a crown, she had a transgender themed shirt.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm your announcer Annabelle, Or the Trans_Queen and I'll be telling you the teams!! She said.

"Now, our first Team Yellow!" She announced a part of the crowd went wild.

She announced there names

Blue

Grey

Black

Pink

And others

Until

"Introducing... GREEN TEAM!" The side we were on cheered.

"With Youtube and Twitch Sensations Technoblade! DREAM! PHILZA! AND RANBOO!" She yelled, the crowed cheered.

"And our undefeated team, BEDWARS CHAMPIONS." Everyone cheered.

"TEAM PURPLE!!"

4 people walked out, A boy with brown hair with sunglasses, A boy with Half-n-Half hair, A girl with Brown hair, and... PURPLED!?

Niki looked at Ponk and Jack, they were his closest friends, so she thought they'd know.

They shook there heads.

They all had something,

Purple.

"Introducing... SAMMYGREEN!" The boy with sunglasses waved, he wore a purple bow.

"ASTELIC!" The Girl waved, she wore a purple sweatshirt.

"GAMERBOY80!" He wore a jacket with a purple dragon? on it.

"AND OUR MASTER SPEED-BRIDGER ... PURPLED!!" He wore the same thing, he smiled and waved.

"They haven't lost a game yet! A 40 tournament Bedwars win streak!" Annabelle said.

"Will they be defeated? Who knows? Only time will tell!" Annabelle said.

"Now let the tournament begin!"

All the teams spawned back at their islands, wearing dyed armor, showing their team colors.

I noticed that Purpleds team got to work immediately.

Sammy covered the bed, Astelic went to diamond, and 80 and Purpled headed to Pink.

Purpled jumped Pink and took them down while 80 destroyed the bed.

"PINK TEAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Annabelle announced.

"GREEN TEAM HAS TAKEN DOWN BLUE!"

"PURPLE TEAM HAS DESTROYED YELLOW!"

"GREEN TEAM HAS ELIMINATED RED!"

"PURPLED SINGLE HANDILY KILLED TWO TEAMS!"

All teams except for Green and Purple were eliminated,

Both Teams beds were destroyed.

"ONLY GREEN AND PURPLE ARE LEFT! WHO WILL WIN?"

Purple team started fighting catching Green Team off-guard.

"HUH?!" Techno said.

**Ranboo has been Eliminated by Astelic.**

**Astelic was eliminated by Philza**

**Dream was eliminated by Sammy**

**Sammy was eliminated by Technoblade**

**Philza was eliminated by Gamerboy80**

**Gamerboy80 was eliminated by Technoblade**

Purpled And Technoblade were the last ones standing.

Technoblade blinked, and Purpled was gone.

"WHAT?!"

Purpled jumped Techno, kicking him to the ground.

Techno kicked under his legs, but Purpled dodged doing a back flip away.

Technoblade ran at Purpled axe in the air.

Purpled dodged kicking Techno once more.

Then the final message

**Technoblade has been eliminated by Purpled**

"TEAM PURPLE HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT! 300K WILL BE GIVEN TO EACH TEAMMATE!"

The crowd cheered, including us.

"YOU FUCKING GO PURPLED!" Ponk yelled.

Purpled put his fist in the air

______

Later

______

"Purpled!!"Tubbo said, running over to the blonde.

"Yeah Tubbo?"

"You were awesome!!"

"Yup and, The 300k I was given is to repair damages!"

"Thanks Purp." Dream said.

"No problem."

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HOW DID YOU LIKE DISAPPEAR YOUR LIKE 12." Wilbur said, confused.

"I'm 17..."

"CLOSE ENOUGH."


	5. The Cry of a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled had a shitty day, His Brother Dream ignored him again, Tommy and Tubbo were preparing for war, Jack was helping Ponk with something, nobody cared enough, he tried mining to get stuff off his mind, and his dog died in the mine, But someone has a kind heart and decided to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet_skys: Aww this is gonna be amazing!
> 
> Uhm could you do a prompt where Purpled's having a bad day, he had like a crappy time with mining and he just kinda breaks down and cries outside of a forest. Technoblade or Niki find him and comfort him, letting him stay and help him with mining or with Niki they bake with eachother? I don't mind if you don't end up doing it! Your writing style is really good, have a great day!

Purpled had a shitty day, His Brother Dream ignored him again, Tommy and Tubbo were preparing for war, Jack was helping Ponk with something, nobody cared enough, he tried mining to get stuff off his mind, and his dog died in the mines, and now hes having a mental breakdown in a fucking forest.

Why did he think anyone would care.

It was always like this, He was Purpled, he was always left out.

He cried

He hurt

He knew they wouldn't care if he died

He heard footsteps

He Shook

He hurt

He felt the world burn

"Shh, Shhh...Shhhh..." He heard a voice say.

He was hugged.

He was surprised,

He hugged back crying.

He opened his eyes and saw Niki.

  
"Y-You care?" He said, choking on his tears.

"Of course, just because Dreams a bad person doesn't mean you are." Niki said.

Purpled couldn't help but cry, so many people disliked him because Dream was his brother, and Dream, was an asshole.

"Here you wanna come to my place, we can bake!" Niki smiled.

Purpled smiled and nodded.

At Nikis Bakery!

"OK so first knead the dough." Niki said.

"How?" Purpled asked.

Niki laughed.

"Like this." Niki says kneading the dough.

"ohhhh!" Purpled says, mimicking her.

They soon were done and put it in the oven.

They talked for a while until it was done.

"Thanks Niki!" Purpled said.

"No problem Purp!"


	6. Good Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled got hurt in BEDWARS, And Dream helps his little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisketchuptospicy: if your up for it, may i please request some purpled hurt/comfort? maybe he gets hurt during a bedwars game, and either dream gets worried when he gets back, or his friends (that play bedwars) look after him? thank you! :]

Purpled was at the medical station at the BEDWARS server, 

"Kid, whos your parents?" The nurse said.

"I don't have any, but I have a brother." Purpled said.

"Whats his phone number?"

"XXX-XXX-XXXX."

"Thank you!" The nurse said, smiling.

____

Later

____

Dream sighed after he hung up.

Purpled was reckless to be completely honest.

He shook his head as he put in the IP address.

He teleported into the server and headed towards medbay.

He saw Purpled with a cast around his arm.

"Oh! Are you Mr.Dream?" The Nurse asked.

Dream nodded.

"Oh! Here I just need your signature!" She says holding up a clipboard with paper.

He signed it and walked over to his little brother.

"Hey bro." Purpled blatantly said.

"Purpled." Dream said, giving him the stern look.

"LOOK I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Lets just go home...." Dream sighed.

_________

"Woah Purp what happened?!" Punz asked the shorter blonde.

"Bedwars injury, can't use his arm." Dream sighed.

"Wait- THATS NOT WHAT THE NURSE SAID!" Purpled yelled.

"How the hell are you gonna use a broken arm?"

"I- I don't know...."

"Yeah, anyways can y'all help?" Dream asked his friends, Punz, George, and Sapnap.

"Sure!" Sapnap said.

"Yeah." Punz said.

"I mean I have nothing better to do so...sure." George said.

_______

Later

_____

Purpled was trying to reach into a cabinet to grab a cup, relatively everyone was taller then him so shit.

He ended up falling and in a flash Dream caught him.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine...." Purpled sighed.

"Sorry, its just I'm worried, look I've been a shit brother to be honest."

"Dream, your the best brother I could ever ask for, even when you turn into a kettle." Purpled snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Dream laughed.


	7. A lot more in common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Purpled always fought, but now they're both lonely. And they realize that.
> 
> NOT SHIPPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grayson: i love purpled sm i'd love more of these. a suggestion would be.. Tommy and Purpled making amends,, because yknow.. they quarrel a lot and i feel like they both genuinely care xD  
> love your writing btw !!

Purpled wasn't surprised when people asked him who he was.

He was alone, nobody really ever visited.

So he just hung around by himself.

Today he was in the forest when he noticed something odd.

It was Tommy he looked tired, and he was messed up.

"Tommy?" Purpled said.

Tommys head shot up and his hand darted towards a wooden sword.

"Purpled?!"

"Yeah, who else dumbass."

"See your still as much of a dipshit as ever." Tommy said rolling his blue eyes.

"Why're you here?" He said, "To make fun of me or some shit?" 

"What?"

"I know what're planning."  
  


"No, I was on a walk in the forest."

"Without someone?"

"Look you're liked, and noticed I'm not, don't be shocked." Purpled snapped.

"Well not anymore..." Tommy said looking at his feet.

Purpled was confused, "What'd you mean?"

"I was exiled...."

"What?!"

How much did he miss.

"I DIDN'T KNOW I SWEAR!" Purpled said.

"Promise?" Tommy muttered.

"Promise." Purpled said.

"Guess we have something in common." Tommy laughed.

"Being alone?" Purpled smiled.

"Yeah." Tommy said, smiling showing his braces.


	8. Friendship in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled Gets attacks by Mobs but who saves him, none other then bacon boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeetusCleetus: awesome fic! :D  
> if u can could u do something like- purpled was wandering around but he gets lost and he finds a snow biome and like, technoblade finds him or smthing? becuz techno lives in a snow biome and its like night and there is a lot of mobs?...
> 
> Comment Actions

🎵

Purpled was in a snowy biome looking for materials, He was getting something for Tubbo after all his Best friend Died a few days ago, so he was getting materials to fix his red scarf. He just got the last one he needed when he noticed the setting sun. 

He looked around and realized he had no idea where the hell he was.

He pulled out his communicator, just to find it was out of battery.

This can't get any worse.

A snowstorm started.

Thats how he got here

Running from mobs.

He was out of breath but he had to keep going.

Thats when it happened

He felt a sharp pain in his leg and he fell.

A stray had shot him.

He remembered the arrows affect, Slowness.

He went into panic mode.

He silently cursed himself.

  
He saw a creeper getting closer and he braced himself for the impact.

But it never came.

He opened one of his Amethyst eyes to see, the Blood God....Technoblade....

He had killed all the monsters in a second.

He was now looking at Purpled.

"Hey kid, you good?" He asked, a lace of concern in his monotone voice.

Purpled was shocked, but he managed to say "Y-Yeah." He tried getting up but fell, he winced.

In all his shock he forgot about the arrow that had impaled his leg, cursing him with slowness.

"Shit...Stray arrow?" The Blood God asked.

Purpled nodded.

"Its fine- I can find my way-"Purpled started.

"Your communicator broke." The Man said.

Purpled internally cursed himself.

Technoblade sighed before picking up Purpled and putting him on his back.

"Kid, you can stay at my house until Ponk can get you." He said.

Purpled was shocked, He was told that the Blood God never showed Mercy....

Maybe all the stories were wrong about him.

He noticed a cobblestone tower in the distance, so Tommy was here....

Then he saw a House.

Must be The Blades.

"Is that your house?" Purpled asked.

"Yeah, surprised you didn't ask about the tower." He said.

"Well, Tommy's your brother and hes dead so...." Purpled said.

"Wait- What?" Technoblade said.

"Yeah, he's dead." Purpled said.

"No- He's oh wait." Technoblade said "Does L'manberg think he's dead?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's good and he's not dead, But he doesn't want to see anyone."

Purpled was relieved, sure he hated Tommy but he didn't want him to die.

Technoblade opened the door and he saw and enderman, he immediately looked away.

"Kid make yourself at home, Tommy!" He yelled.

Purpled heard steps and saw... Tommy.

"Purpled?" Tommy said.

"Tommy?!" Purpled said, relieved.

"Everyone thinks your dead!" He said.

"They do?" Tommy said.

Purpled Nodded.

"What happened to you man?" Tommy asked.

"I was gonna get materials to repair Tubbos scarf," Purpled paused "He's the most damaged, he's barely left his house." Purpled sighed, he was worried for both Tommy and Tubbo, after all they'd seen the most war.

"Kid this might hurt." Technoblade said, taking out the arrow.

Purpled winced as he felt a warm cloth come in contact with his wound.

"Here." Tommy said, handing his a potion of healing and regeneration.

Purpled took them, and drank both.

His leg was bandaged.  
  


"There's a spare bed in the room down the hall last door on the right." Technoblade said.

Purpled limped his way to the bedroom before laying down, as he let sleep overtake him.

when he woke up he realized he was back in his UFO was it a dream?

He looked at his bedside table and saw a broken communicator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN PUT AS MANY REQUEST YOU WANT


	9. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled and Ranboo were the youngest hybrids on the SMP besides Tubbo, and when hunters attack, what does Techno do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeetusCleetus: im back! :D anyways thanks for writing my first request! it was awesomeee tysm!  
> anyways could i request you write smthing about hybrid!purpled you can choose the hybrid he is. so basically all the hybrids on the dream smp (i dont think there is a lot, like i think there is only technoblade, fundy, and ranboo) and maybe add more like eret and quackity and they all kinda formed a hybrid squad and meet up every month and during the meeting purpled and ranboo were late so the others were waiting until they heard a shout and they all ran outside their meeting place and saw purpled and ranboo running towards them looking banged up and they kinda just got attacked by someone (dream maybe?) and dream was following then and techno kinda just fights him but then dream leaves?  
> idk sorry its rlly long just an idea-
> 
> SORRY I HAVE TROUBLE MAKING CHARACTERS EVIL SINCE I'VE FORGIVEN EVERY CHARACTER

I WILL EXPLAIN HYBRIDS AND KLECKS AT THE END

Hybrid Types!  
  


Eret: He is a Peacock he has a tail of a peacock

Tubbo- Bee Hybrid ( he has the wings, antennas of a bee and fuzzy mane around his neck)

Quackity- duck wing boyyyy

Technoblade- Piglin hybird

Ant- Siamese cat hybrid

Fundy- Fox hybrid

Sam- Creeper hybrid

Puffy- Sheep hybrid

Corpse- Cat Hybrid

Dream- half Klecks (BLOB IN GERMAN) If he takes of his mask he turns into a blob they take a humanoid form with mask on but when off they transform into a blob. Half Dreamon

NOT A HYBRID

2 boys sat in a flower field, One was a Enderman hybrid, he had sandy blonde hair, Purple eyes, and black patches of skin,

The other was half Enderman, half unknown, half Human, He had Half-n-Half hair with Red and Green eyes.

"Ranboo!" The one with Sandy blonde hair said, his name was Purpled.

"Yeah?" The other one replied, Ranboo.

"Look!" Purpled said, holding up a flower crown.

"Awe It looks amazing!" Ranboo said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Purpled said, putting the flower crown on Ranboos head.

He then put one on his head.

"Remember today we have the hybrid meeting!"

"Yeah well I want to spend time with my brother!" 

The duo laughed until they heard: "Two enderman hybrids! They'll sell for a high price!"

This stopped them in their tracks.

a Man emerged from the forest with potions and... a axe....

Purpled grabbed Ranboos hand and started running.

Ranboo snapped out of his shock and started running as well.

"PURPLED!" Ranboo shouted, as a arrow impaled the shorter boys leg.

Purpled let out a distorted scream. 

Ranboo ran to the shorter and put him on his back and started running faster.

**"COME BACK YOU FREAKS!"** The hunter cried.

Ranboo couldn't help but cry a bit.

The shorter let out a groan of pain.

In the distance he saw buildings come into view.

_"L'manberg."_ Ranboo thought

That didn't stop the hunter though, he kept running after them.

Ranboo saw this and ran faster.

All the sudden he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he looked over to see an arrow that held poison effects.

He let out a scream, and fell to the ground.

Purpled tumbling a few feet away from him.

He heard a low chuckle come from the hunter, He turned his head and saw him walking over, axe in hand ready to strike.

Meanwhile with the Hybrids

The hybrid squad was talking with one another when they heard a sharp scream...

_Ranboo._

As soon as Tubbo heard the scream, he jumped up and started flying towards the source of the scream.

Fundy was the second to snap out of shock, he started running, using his fox agility.

Eret was third, He sprinted.

Quackity was next, although he didn't really like Ranboo after the Festival, he was a friend of Tubbos, he spread his wings and flew.

Techno Started running pulling out the Axe of peace.

Puffys ears perked at the sound and she ran.

Ant shifted into a small Siamese cat and started running.

Corpse shifted into a black cat and followed Ant.

Sam was the last one, he placed down water and used his trident to fly.

Dream wasn't a hybrid but he still heard the sound, and he ran.

________

Ranboo waited for the sharp impact of the axe,

But it never came.

He was afraid of death, he didn't want to die.

But he opened his eyes and saw...

All his friends.

Techno was in front of them all, holding a netherite axe.

Dream was there, holding his crossbow.

Tubbo was beside Purpled, inspecting the arrow wound, bandaging it.

Ant was with Ranboo helping him with his own wound.

Quackity was there also, he looked pissed.

Fundy had his claws out.

Puffy... was scarily mad.

Sam, had his trident out.

Eret had a med-kit and an axe.

Corpse was behind them glaring.

"Wow! More freaks!" He paused before seeing Dream, "And a Klecks?! Those went extinct you'll sell for a good price."

Dream stiffens.

Every Hybrid had a bad past, either sold around like Ant and Corpse, forced to fight Like Techno, Ranboo, and Purpled, Fundy lost his mother father died, Forced into hiding Puffy, Sam, and Quackity, or Left behind Like Tubbo and Eret.

Dream village was burned.

"You won't be taking anyone." Techno said, his voice dark.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME YOU FREAK?!" The hunter cackled.

"Yes, yes I do." Techno said.

"WHO DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE?!" The hunter laughed.

**"I'm the motherfucking Blood God."** Techno said, just as he beheaded the hunter.

Ant and Corpse looked away from the blood.

"You two okay?" Dream asked.

  
Ranboo was a bit shaken up, and he shook his head.

Dream sighed, before taking off his mask and shifting into a small blob.

He nuzzled against Ranboo.

and then shifted back.

"I forgot Blob Klecks make people happy." Ranboo smiled.

"Yeah, Just be careful next time." Dream said.

Hybrid

Hybrids are rare mainly because they're hunted for sport, so they often die or hide.

There are different hybrid classes

cats

Some common ones, but they are often sold as pets they can shift into a cat

They have Ears, tails, sometimes whiskers and noses.

Bee hybrids

They often are sold to gardeners to pollinate gardens, and they can fly.

Duck Hybrids

They are only hunted, they can fly.

Peacock

They are sold as pets or for decoration, they have the tail of a peacock.

Piglin Hybrids

Sold as soldiers, they have the teeth, ears, tails, and height of them

Foxes are sold for beauty They have tails ears and noses of a fox

Creepers sold for gunpowder

Sheep Sold for wool

Klecks

With masks on they are humanoid, without they shift into blob creatures that can make people happy Blob versions cant speak and only make squeaking sounds.

The villages were burned down by a traitor


	10. Things we do For Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled Never liked conflict, especially when it surrounds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dackytwo:could I request u do Far2late’s prompt about jschlatt, fundy, and Quackity blackmailing purpled by threatening tubbo if he doesnt join them and then theres a meeting and basically he shows up as manbur’s side and he’s just looking sad and uncomfortable and u write a confrontation with him and the dteam or/and tommy??

Purpled sharpened his netherite sword, sighing.

There was so much conflict going on, and Purpled hated all of it.

And now hes here.

Standing by Schlatts side.

How it happened?

Well....

_Purpled sat by the pond thinking about everything that happened. That's when he heard footsteps._

_He turned around and saw Schlatt._

_He glared at the hybrid._

_"What do you want?" Purpled asked, not trying to hide the anger in his voice._

_"Whoa, I just wanted to talk."The Dictator said._

_"Yeah, and George is tall, What do you really want asshole?"_

_The Hybrid growled._

_"I want you to join me."_

_Purpled laughed "You really think I would join you!?" He cackled "Oh that's so funny!"_

_"You don't have to, I guess I'll just go back, maybe I'll stop by and see Tubbo."_   
  


  
_Purpled stopped._

_"You know, I could hurt him a-"_

_"LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HIM I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SKULL." Purpled yelled._

_"Join me and I won't."_

_"Fine...j-just don't hurt Tubbo...."_

And that's how their here.

A few of his friends stood on the other side.

  
"Purpled...." Niki muttered.

Purpled shifted uncomfortable on where he stood.

"PURPLED YOU TRAITOR!" Tommy yelled.

Purpled looked down and muttered "I'm sorry."

Just then Schlatt gripped his shoulder, hard....

He jumped.

This was to protect Tubbo...It was worth it....

Right?


	11. Worriesome Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled Spends a lot of time in his UFO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeetusCleetus: Oml thanks so much for writing my last one it was seriously awesome!  
> I know that it was long and confusing but I love how you added Corpse to it.  
> Um, if you are still taking requests could you do one where Purpled spends a lot of time either in his Ufo or his new base (idk if purpled made a new base but ive heard smthing about that ive just been rlly busy), and Dream and/or Punz gets worried and goes to check on him because they havent seen him in a long time and they find Purpled just taking notes with a bunch of potions and empty potion bottles everywhere and ingredients and stuff?  
> Like, Purpled is doing research for something maybe on Ghostbur's blue, and how it works? (because how does the blue work)

Dream and Punz sat in the community house, thinking.

Their brother Purpled, I mean it wasn't common for him to not leave his UFO but for this long?

It worried them.

There brother was also curious about the world.

What if a Chemical hurt him?!  
  


"You wanna check on Purp?" Punz asked.

Dream nodded and they headed out.

When Purpleds UFO came into view they ran.

They got in the elevator and were greeted by Purpleds, Lab.

A few Jars of Chemicals were on a table, as well as notes and other stuff.

Purpled was sat in the middle of the floor writing on a notepad, he was holding some...Blue.

Punz tiptoed over and scared Purpled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Purpled yelled.

They all started laughing.

They were happy to be brothers


	12. Things we do For Friends P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo learns of Purpleds problem, and he acts immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KoalaGirl1872: Can we have a sequel to this where he confides in Tubbo his discomfort, who then tells Pogtopia, who then make a plan and save him?
> 
> I decided instead Tubbo overhears him and Schlatt talking about it.

Purpled was in his UFO crying, he overthought everything.

The whole week has been a disaster.

Niki started ignoring him, often glaring whenever she saw the " _ **Traitor**_...."

Eret would give him a sad look and give a glance that said "I know your pain"....

If Ponk saw him he'd give a disappointed frown and continue with his day.

If Jack saw him, he'd give a sad look and then go the opposite way.

Tubbo was the only one who still talked to him...he would comfort him and help him.

Purpleds signature Purple hoodie was replaced by a suit with a purple tie.

_He hated it._

_**He hated Schlatt.** _

_ **He hated Manberg.** _

_**HE HATED THE** _ **_ ELECTION _ **

** _H E H A T E D H I M S E L F._ **

Why did this have to happen....why did it have to be him?

Why?

_Why?_

**_WHY?_ **

** _W H Y?_ **

"Purpled?" He heard a voice call out.

He quickly wiped his tears and put on a fake smile.

"Y-yeah?" Purpled called out, voice cracking.

Oh of course he HAD to have a god damn voice crack.

"Purpled? Are you okay?! The voice called out, with much more concern.

He heard a door open and saw Tubbo.

Tubbo noticed Purpled and his blue eyes widened.

"PURP?!"  
  


"Y-Yeah?" Purpled said, choking on tears.

"Are you okay?!" Tubbo says, rushing to the blondes side.

He had to protect Tubbo....

"Y-Yeah, just thinking...."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No I'm **okay**!" Purpled said, faking a smile.

"O-Okay, if you ever need me you can just talk to me...." Tubbo says, waving goodbye to the blonde.

Once Tubbo was out of sight Purpled collapsed.

**Why...**

_____

Later

_______

"President. Schlatt, Ms.Nihachu burnt down the scaffolding for the hotel...." Purpled said.

"Did you try and stop her?" Schlatt said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"Why wouldn't you stop her?"

Purpled went quiet.

"Remember, you have to act right, you have to listen to me, and you have to help me or Tubbo pays the price...." Schlatt says.

  
Purpled stiffened.

"Yes Schlatt." Purpled Muttered.

"Good, now, go make yourself useful for once." Schlatt said.

Tubbo froze.

Did he....Hear that right?

Purpled was helping Schlatt for....Him?  
  


He had to save him.

He dropped the stack of papers he was holding and ran to get Jack, Niki, Eret, And Ponk to go to Pogtopia.

He first ran into Niki and Eret, who were talking.

"Whoa! Tubbo you okay?" Eret asked.

"No...Time*huff* We need to get to Jack and *Huff* Ponk...." Tubbo said.

"Why?"

"Because, Purpled needs our help." Tubbo paused before saying, "I'll explain later."

Eret nodded as did Niki.

The group searched for Ponk and Jack until they found them in front of Purpled's UFO....

"Hm?" Ponk said, looking up "Oh! Tubbo, Eret, Niki, do y'all need something?

"We need to go to Pogtopia," Tubbo says "Its about Purpled...."

Ponk and Jack stiffened, Jack looked worried.

"What. The. FUCK. DID SCHLATT DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Jack demanded.

  
"I'll explain later! We need to go now!" Tubbo said.

The group traveled to Pogtopia.

"Tubbo!" Tommy said, seeing the brunette.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Eret." Wilbur says seeing the Tall Man.

He then saw Niki and smiled.

"So...Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Purpled...."

"What did that Traitor do?"

"He isn't one...well doesn't want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...."

Tubbo explained what happened to the group.

Jack punched the wall in rage.

Techno looked the same, but you could tell he was pissed.

Wilbur was upset.

Tommy was insulting Schlatt.

Ponk was looking at the ground.

Niki was crying.

And Eret was...remembering things.

That's when Ponk spoke up, "We have to save him."

"But how?" Tommy said.

"I might know someone who can help...." Tubbo said.

"THAT GREEN BASTARD?!" Tommy said, seeing the masked man.

"Before any of you guys start fighting! Purpled is Dreams little brother!" Tubbo said, making everyone stop.

"He is?" Wilbur asked the blonde.

"Yeah, hes my adopted sibling." Dream said.

"Do you even have a plan?" Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"Matter of fact, I do." Dream said boisterously.

"Well what is it?" Techno piped up, walking towards the blondes side.

"Well...."

Tubbo walked through the halls, holding a large stack of papers.

He had a cross bag that contained 2 muffins, each made with a Sleeping pot.

One for Quackity

and One for Fundy

and 2 extras just in case

Tubbo walked into Quackitys office and placed down a few papers.

"That it?" Quackity asked, raising a brow.

"No, Bad wanted me to give you this!" Tubbo said, taking a warm chocolate muffin out of his bag.

"Oh, nice." Quackity said, picking up the treat and taking a bite.

Tubbo smirked.

"Tubbo...why..am...I-" Quackity fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

Tubbo pulled out his communicator and wrote: "Hey guys Quackitys down"

He put it away and walked out of the office.

He walked towards Fundys office, and smiled when he walked in.

"Hey Fundy!" Tubbo said, giving the fox hybrid a plastic smile.

"Sup Tubbo!" Fundy said, flashing canines.

"So...Bad wanted me to give you this!" Tubbo said, pulling a warm strawberry muffin out of his bag.

The hybrid took the muffin and bit into it.

Tubbo smirked, he dropped the papers he was holding.

"Tubbo why would y-" Fundy said collapsing to the ground.

Tubbo pulled the communicator out of his pocket and typed: Furry down, get your positions ready.

DropsbyPonk: Colorblind Bitch knocked out, ready

JackManifold: Ready

TommyInnit: Sapnap down. Ready

WilburSoot: Antfrost let me in and said "Your on the right side of history, I swear on Church Prime I'm on your side. I'm Ready.

NikiNihachu:I got everything Purpled owns in a bag, I'm ready.

The_Eret: Ready

Technoblade: I'm ready to take down Goverment

Dream: I'm outside Schlatts door

Tubbo joined Dream outside Schlatts door.

"Ready?" Tubbo asked.

Dream nodded.

Dream kicked down the door.

"Ah-Ah-Uh." They heard a voice say.

The duo looked to see Schlatt holding a sword against Purpleds neck.

Dream Froze as did Tubbo.

"Drop your weapons and I'll let him go."

Dream dropped his crossbow.

Tubbo dropped his bag.

Schlatt let out a dark chuckle.

Thats when he pressed the sword deeper into Purpleds neck.

Dream tensed.

Just then an splash potion was thrown on Schlatt.

The group looked to see Antfrost, holding 2 potions.

Schlatt fell to the ground and Purpled was released.

Dream ran over to his little brother and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you...Antfrost." Dream said.

"Its no problem."

"I promised that I would help the ones who deserve it no matter what."


	13. Christmas Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas and the SleepyTwT family has some wholesome family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PancakeLord:Sorry weird wording, Tiredtwt basically include all the bedwars youtuber but mainly Sammy GB80 Astelic and Purpled and i just kinda headcanon them as family bacause i'm addicted to family dynamic

AGES PRE-TIMESKIP  
  
PURPLED- 6

SAMMY-6

ASTELIC- 8

GB80-13

Purpled and his twin brother Sammy scrambled downstairs, both determined to be the first to open the presents.

They saw their older sister Astelic making breakfast.

The oldest of the 4 80, was helping her.

He pulled out the bacon from the oven just as Purpled and Sammy ran in.

"Hey Purp, Hey Sam!"

"When are we opening presents?" Purpled asked.

"After we eat." 80 replied.

The twins groaned.

"We also have pancakes!" Astelic said, making the twins eyes light up.

___

After eating

___

"Are you guys ready?" 80 asked.

The three kids nodded.

"Open your gifts."

80 didn't have a gift considering they lived by themselves, their parents died a year ago, leaving 80 to take care of his siblings alone.

Purpled opened his gift first, he pulled out a handmade dog plushie, his violet eyes sparkled, he hugged it close to his chest.

He opened his next one to find a dog collar?

He opened the last one and a dog jumped on him.

He laughed as it licked his face.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Dogchamp!"

The family laughed.

"Your turn Sammy!"

Sammy opened his first gift and pulled out a spider plush.

Purpled scooted away a bit.

He opened his second gift and saw a bow, he put it on and smiled.

He opened his last gift and found a jacket.

"Now you Astelic!"

Astelic opened her first gift to find pearl earrings which she put on.

A cat plush from the next.

And the last one had a drawing of the family.

"Well, I hope you like them!" 80 said smiling.

"Actually bro, we got you this!" Purpled said, holding a box up to 80.

80 smiled a took it.

He opened it and saw...a picture of them in the forest.

He smiled and pulled his siblings into a hug.

• **•{TIMESKIP}•** •

Even now although they are miles apart, they still have these gifts.

Purpled Held a dog plush, holding it to his chest smiling.

and pet his dog.

  
  
  
  
Astelic, put on the pearl earrings, held her cat plush, and walked past the drawing on the wall.

Sammy straightened his bow, held his spider plush to his heart before setting it back down and put on a jacket.

80 walked past a portrait.

Everyday it was a repeat.

And they couldn't wait to see each other again, this Christmas. 


	14. Your Health is not a Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled didn't want to cause them problems, there was already enough trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1HMB1:Idk if u still have requests but like sickfic?? Like purpled get sick but someone is being an asshole and causing trouble so they don’t have time to take care of him till like he passes out??👉👈🥺

Purpled sat in his UFO, coughing.

He knew he was sick but it wasn't that bad.

Besides something was going on today and He didn't want to be a bother....

He sneezed, rubbing his nose.

He put it to the side and put on his hoodie.

He sniffled, he felt like shit....

He was dizzy but that didn't matter, his friends did.

* * *

Purpled scanned the crowd, almost everyone on the DSMP Was there, the festival seemed to be going well!

He saw Tubbo and Tommy and walked over.

  
As he got closer he saw Ranboo, Drista, and Lani.

"Hey guys!" He said, running towards the group.

Lani turned her head and waved, "Hey Purp!"

He got to the group and smiled.

"Hey-" He coughed, "Guys!"

  
"You okay Purp?" Ranboo asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, M'fine don't worry!" The Purple eyed boy said.

"If you're sure...." Ranboo said.

"So what's this festival about again?" Drista asked.

Tubbo sighed, "Its about Minecraft, and all its events, like MCC, UHC, and of course Bedwars!" He paused, "This year its held on the DSMP, and its a big deal! Many people will come to celebrate!"

"Oh, nice." Drista nodded.

Just then Purpled felt himself get hugged.

He turned around and saw 80.

"Hey Bro!" Purpled smiled.

"Sup shorty." 80 said, messing up the boy's hair.

"I'm not THAT short!"

"PURPLED!" Someone yelled.

Walli!

He saw the entirety of TiredTWT. 

"Hey guys!" He said, smiling.

Sammy ran over and hugged Purpled.

The others walked over as well.

"Okay, guys this is Tommy, Tubbo, Lani, and Drista!" He paused, "And this is Ranboo!"

"Oh! The Bedwars champion!" Walli said, smiling.

Purpled nodded.

Ranboo smiled.

Thats when they heard a scream.

"Look! I can't just give you ownership!"

Purpled immediately ran over.

He saw Dream blocking hits from a short bluenette.

"OH SHUT UP YOU HYBRID FREAK!" The Bluenette yelled.

Dream blocked another hit.

"SIR IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL HAVE TO BAN YOU!"

Thats when the Bluenette pulled out a sword and surprised Dream.

Purpled saw Dream brace himself.

Thats when a flash of green ran between them and took the hit for Dream.

_Ant_....

"ANT!" A group yelled.

A redhead ran towards Ant and picked him up and ran back.

They started fighting again....

  
"STOP!" Purpled yelled.

He ran between the two fighting.

"Sir, we're going to have to Ban you." Purpled said.

Everything was blurry, he felt dizzy....

He coughed a bit before everything went black.

He heard a few screams, but it was getting quieter....

* * *

Purpled opened his eyes and rubbed his head, what happened?

His vision cleared and he saw Dream and 80 standing a few feet away.

He muttered, "What?"

The two looked at him and ran over.

"Are you okay?"

  
"M'fin-" He coughed.

"You're sick." 80 said.

"N-No I'm-" he coughed again.

"Purp get some rest."

"I'm sorry...." He muttered.

"What?" 80 asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining the festival....I didn't want to bother you...."

"Your health is never a bother bro...." 80 said, hugging his little brother.


	15. I trusted you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Purpled finds out Dream, his brother, was the one who took his Dog, he felt so betrayed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiwi-kori on Tumblr: D-Dream has Dogchamp? Angst time, perhaps?

Purpled trusted Dream, he believed his brother was good.

He _WANTED_ to believe that, but when he saw it....

Dogchamp his dog that went missing, IN Dreams vault....

He realized, Dream **NEVER** cared about him....

He only cared about **power**....

He would even manipulate his _brother_ to get it.....

"Purp?" He heard someone say.

He felt tears pricking at the corner of his violet eyes, threatening to fall.

Threatening to make him look.... ** _w e a k_**.

"Oi, Purp you good?" Another voice said, this time with more concern.

He trembled.

no

_No_

**_NO_ **

_**NO** _

_**N O** _

He felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug.

He just broke down.

**ₑ** v̸̖͙̩̫̜̪̝̩͓̭͚͒ͅe _ɿŷ̴͎͍̠͍͍̯͍̠̗̪̜̦̼̞̋̒̊̅̌͗̌͆͜͝_ t̷̛̟̓̅͆̕͝ ~~h̴͎̬̪̞͍̹͇͘͠ͅi̸͌̈́̿̅͘͜ͅ~~ n̵̩͓̋̋͐ **g̵̞͓̘̠̐̄̋**

WAS A LIE

HIS BROTHER LIED

  
NO ONE CARED

But still....

There was a spark of hope.

His vision cleared and he saw Puffy hugging him.

He almost immediately hugged back.

Not holding back strangled sobs.

"Shh ,Shh , you're okay...." Puffy said.

"I...I trusted him...."

"Purp-" He heard Dream say.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Purpled screamed, making everyone silent.

"I have had enough of everyone's bullshit!" 

"I HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN, IGNORED, HURT, LOST, AND PEOPLE FUCKING STEAL FROM ME!"

"I'M DONE!"

"I TRUSTED YOU!"  
  


"YOU **WERE** MY **BROTHER**."

"But I'm just another **puppet** for your own gain huh?"

"Just another, **liability**...."

"Was I **ever** , your brother?"

"Or did you plan this?"

"Purpled I-"

"That's enough Dream, you've caused pain to everyone." Someone said.

But Purpled didn't care....

He was to lost, and now.... **forgotten**.


	16. NOT A ONESHOT

I'll be going Back a decorating the chapters now! :D


	17. Update

So I might not be updating it anymore-

Maybe


End file.
